Le clair et l'obscur
by Elenne
Summary: "C'est comme une parenthèse dans son univers de questions auxquelles il essaye vainement de trouver des réponses." Draco Malfoy en 6e année. Slash.
1. Devenir sable

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de _Harry Potter _ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter à JKR pour m'amuser un peu avec.

Ce one-shot a été écrit pour répondre au défi _Une image en mille mots _organisé par Miya Tenaka, et l'image-prompt était la suivante : www(point)flickr(point)com(slash)photos(slash)photog-scott(slash)7500585654(slash)lightbox

Read, Enjoy, Review.

* * *

Parfois, Draco Malfoy se posait beaucoup, beaucoup trop de questions.

De temps en temps, ça lui arrivait dans la Grande Salle, en regardant le visage ridé et continuellement souriant du vieux fou – Merlin comment pouvait-on sourire comme ça tout le temps sans attraper des crampes aux zygomatiques ? – ; d'autres fois, c'était dans la luxueuse baignoire de la Salle de bain des Préfets, quand la mousse épaisse finissait par se dissoudre dans l'eau chaude et qu'il pouvait voir la peau pâle, lisse et vierge de son avant-bras droit ; d'autres fois encore, c'était quand, allongé dans son lit, sous le baldaquin vert et argent, alors que le silence parfait du dortoir des Serpentard de septième année n'était troublé que par les ronflements sonores de Vincent et Gregory, il pensait à la vague de pouvoir brut qui allait bientôt s'abattre sur l'Angleterre sorcière. Dans tous ces moments-là, il arrivait à peu près à penser à autre chose.

Malheureusement, le plus souvent, c'était lorsque le visage continuellement distordu par un rictus d'Evan Rosier, les faciès de brute épaisse des pères Crabbe et Goyle, ou encore le rire dément de sa tante Bellatrix venaient hanter ses cauchemars : bientôt, un autre lui-même, vieilli, émacié et aux traits déformés par cette même folie, se joignait à eux ; plus haut, derrière des nuages couleur de fumée, des yeux d'un rouge malsain les observaient, et il se réveillait en sueur, haletant, des larmes brûlantes coulant sur ses joues, avec dans la bouche le goût âcre et ferreux d'une poussière sanglante et dense. Les images de ses cauchemars se mélangeaient à la réalité, l'angoisse tordait son ventre et le rire de Bellatrix continuait à retentir à ses oreilles comme un affreux acouphène ; ses mains, lorsqu'il les regardait, lui paraissaient noueuses comme celles d'un vieillard, et il lui semblait voir sur son bras la Marque sombre.

Il commençait alors à se demander si tout cela était bien raisonnable, s'il n'allait pas, comme Bellatrix et Rosier et Rodolphus Lestrange et Bartemius Crouch de sinistre mémoire et Travers et Mulciber et tant d'autres encore, être capté et dévoré par l'ambition de celui qu'il n'appelait Maître que parce qu'il le fallait ; et si à force de jouer, en bon Serpentard, avec le feu d'un pouvoir à la fois séduisant et toxique, il n'allait pas finir par s'y brûler ; et ces questions et d'autres encore – celles-là plus secrètes et presque indicibles – tournaient et retournaient dans sa pauvre tête, allant crescendo, et il serrait ses tempes entre ses doigts, et le dortoir silencieux lui semblait plus bruyant que la Grande Salle aux heures des repas, son cerveau au bord de l'implosion, le rire de sa tante résonnant de plus en plus fort à ses oreilles comme le cri d'un monstrueux enfant qui était à la fois elle et lui et le Seigneur Sombre et tous les autres et personne – et Draco Malfoy sautait à bas de son lit, jetait une couverture sur le coûteux pyjama de soie que sa mère renouvelait à chaque Noël, traversait le dortoir puis la salle commune déserte, et s'acheminait à travers l'Ecole endormie, jusqu'aux appartements dissimulés derrière le mur du laboratoire de Potions, au fond des cachots.

Le professeur Snape semblait ne jamais dormir et ses yeux, noirs et insondables, ne demandaient rien au jeune homme pâle qui passait sa porte. Il se contentait d'aller chercher dans son laboratoire certain flacon dont il faisait longuement tourner le contenu sirupeux d'un mouvement du poignet, avant d'en diluer quelques gouttes dans un verre déjà plein d'un alcool quelconque qu'il tendait ensuite à son élève. Draco l'avalait d'un trait et, bientôt, la potion le faisait se perdre, dispersant ses pensées comme des mouches importunes ; et il se sentait devenir sable, multitude de grains d'esprit flottant entre les deux eaux d'une conscience aiguë et d'une bienheureuse léthargie ; et ses yeux gris ne voyaient plus que la moitié des choses, mais il ressentait avec une acuité nouvelle la chaleur du feu sur son visage et la douceur de la soie sur sa peau et la rugosité de la laine sur sa gorge découverte par le col du pyjama ; il répétait dans sa tête « pyjama pyjama pyjama », et rien que l'idée du son de ce mot le faisait rire en lui-même, et un sourire bienheureux étirait ses lèvres.

Plus tard, une longue ombre noire s'étendait au-dessus de lui, faisant écran entre son corps et la chaleur du feu, et il s'étirait comme les chats que l'on dérange dans leur sommeil. Une nuit, vers le milieu de l'année scolaire, alors qu'il faisait plus froid que les autres nuits, il avait tendu la main vers l'ombre et saisi un pan des robes sombres, à peine conscient de ce qu'il était en train de faire ; pendant un instant, il avait senti une résistance, et puis des mains à l'odeur _propre _– plantes et fleurs et savon – s'étaient posées de chaque côté de son visage. Il y avait eu une autre hésitation, et puis Snape s'était penché sur lui et avait pris sa bouche. D'autres questions avaient alors cherché à envahir la tête de Draco, mais son cerveau, suffisamment malmené comme ça, avait décidé de se mettre en grève à cet instant précis ; alors il s'était davantage collé contre la chaleur près de lui et il avait frotté son visage contre les mains étonnamment douces et il avait à son tour envahi la bouche contre la sienne, et il avait laissé ces mains et cette bouche aller plus loin et faire d'autres choses.

Lorsqu'il recouvrait ses esprits, Draco Malfoy était debout, quelque part dans un couloir sous le lac de l'Ecole, et le goût de poussière sanglante et dense avait disparu de sa bouche ; il se sentait étrangement calme, comme s'il avait passé plusieurs heures dans un bain chaud. L'air frais de la nuit passait sur son visage ; et là, loin du rire strident de Bellatrix, l'esprit vide et libre, il se sentait enfin _en paix_.

* * *

C'est le premier slash que j'écris : comme quoi, tout arrive... La troisième contrainte (avec l'image et les mille mots pile) que je m'étais donnée était "d'écrire un Draco/Snape plausible", parce que ma beta, qui s'appelle **Cloe Lockless **et qui roxxe, a écrit ça sur son profil. :)


	2. Sectumsempra

Je me ronge les ongles d'appréhension : sous vos yeux ébahis, voici mon premier lemon yaoi, qui fait donc passer cette fiction **en rating M**. Chastes yeux, abstenez-vous : pour les autres, **read, enjoy, review** !

* * *

- _Sectumsempra _! fait la voix de cet imbécile de Potter ; et tout ce que Draco Malfoy a le temps de se dire avant qu'une douleur sans nom ne lui transperce la poitrine, c'est que même dans les _chiottes _de cette putain d'école, on ne peut pas être tranquille.

Tout à l'heure, dans la Grande Salle, c'était comme si tous les rires et les bavardages avaient la sonorité stridente de la voix de Bellatrix, ricochant indéfiniment contre les parois de son pauvre crâne ; et puis ses yeux sont tombés sur la main desséchée et noirâtre du vieux fou qui sirotait gaiement son jus de citrouille en les couvant tous d'un regard à faire pâlir d'envie un préfet de Poufsouffle. Tout s'est mélangé dans sa tête et il s'est retrouvé avec, devant les yeux, le visage de sa tante qui lui lançait un regard humide d'attendrissement au-dessus de son habituel et bien trop grand sourire carnassier : ce genre de truc ne lui arrive d'habitude qu'en pleine nuit et il a senti qu'il allait se mettre à hurler s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose, alors il s'est levé et il est sorti de la Grande Salle très calmement. Une fois dans les couloirs, il a presque couru jusqu'aux toilettes du deuxième étage et il s'est enfermé dans une cabine : ses mains posées sur ses yeux ont occulté la face blafarde et grimacière de Bellatrix, et le bruit reposant de ses propres sanglots a remplacé le rire de sa tante.

Maintenant, il est assis contre le mur de pierre froide, sa main gauche est plaquée contre son torse dans une dérisoire tentative d'arrêter le flot tiède qui s'échappe rythmiquement de lui la droite serre toujours sa baguette, comme si ça allait lui servir à quelque chose, et il se dit qu'il va probablement mourir là, à côté d'une cuvette de toilettes, parce qu'un connard de Gryffondor trop curieux lance n'importe quel sort n'importe quand n'importe comment. Il a vaguement conscience du visage horrifié de Potter, à quelques mètres de lui ; puis il y a un bruit de pas et un froissement de cape, et Snape est là : il engueule vertement le Garçon-qui-n'aurait-_vraiment_-pas-dû-survivre, et Draco se dit que Potter va crever à Azkaban pour l'avoir tué, lui, l'héritier Malfoy, et ça a quelque chose de vaguement comique. Lorsque tout devient noir et que ne subsiste que la ligne de souffrance pure au milieu de son torse, il a presque envie de se marrer.

Une voix grave module des mots aux sonorités fluides qui se succèdent trop rapidement pour qu'il y trouve du sens, et il sent la magie passer et repasser sur sa plaie comme un baume. La douleur se calme un peu, la même voix lance un _Levicorpus_ qui le soulève. Le plafond défile devant ses yeux mi-clos pendant il ne sait combien de temps, et puis il est déposé sur un sofa qu'il ne connaît que trop bien.

- Mr Malfoy.

Il est dans les appartements de Snape. La douleur dans sa poitrine diminue encore.

- Mr Malfoy, la sieste est finie.

Il voudrait bien continuer d'avoir mal, juste un peu, parce que ça lui permettrait au moins de se concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre que les idées qui lui rongent le cerveau depuis déjà quelques mois.

- Draco, répondez-moi.

Snape est tout près de lui à présent, il peut sentir son odeur de plantes et de savon, et puis le rire fantôme retentit de nouveau, alors il serre les paupières, il passe les bras autour du cou de l'homme et il prend sa bouche avec toute la force de sa peur. L'autre a un instant d'hésitation, comme toujours, et puis il répond à son baiser, calmement. Lorsque Draco ouvre les yeux, son directeur de Maison le regarde d'un air perplexe qui ne lui est pas coutumier. Il tente de se redresser, mais l'homme secoue la tête, pose une main sur son épaule et le repousse doucement, le forçant à se rallonger sur le sofa. Ensuite, la paume à l'odeur de plantes se pose sur ses yeux, et il comprend qu'il doit les refermer.

Sans se presser, la bouche chaude dessine les contours de sa mâchoire, puis de sa gorge, et il se dit qu'il devrait trouver ça dégueulasse, ou du moins un peu malsain, mais lorsqu'il sent Snape relever sa robe de sorcier, écarter ses sous-vêtements et se saisir de son sexe, il décide qu'il n'en a rien à foutre. L'homme le masturbe lentement et il se cambre sur le sofa, et la douleur de sa blessure encore fraîche se mélange aux sensations qui l'électrisent. Il retombe sur les coussins et il serre les lèvres pour ne pas se plaindre ; il s'accroche aux messages que lui renvoie son corps, le plaisir physique fait taire son esprit malmené et c'est bon, comme une parenthèse dans son univers de questions auxquelles il essaye vainement de trouver des réponses.

D'un seul coup, le mouvement de la main de Snape s'arrête et Draco gémit pour la première fois, les yeux toujours clos, tendant son bassin en une demande muette. Lorsque la bouche de l'homme s'arrête à son tour, il gémit pour la seconde fois. Lorsqu'il la sent entourer son sexe, il crie. La chaleur et l'humidité autour de lui l'enflamment plus efficacement que n'importe lequel des magazines pornos que ses camarades de chambrée planquent sous leur matelas.

La bouche de Snape est à nouveau remplacée par sa main et Draco jouit, fort, en serrant les paupières plus obstinément que jamais. Lorsqu'il s'endort, quelques instants après, ce n'est pas le rire de Bellatrix qui le poursuit dans son sommeil, mais une odeur douceâtre de plantes et de savon.

* * *

Bonne reprise à tous, mais surtout à **Cloe **qui trouve toujours le temps, malgré un emploi du temps plus que chargé, de me relire. :)


End file.
